


What You Want

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [44]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry are mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here since wattpad privatised it, ugh.
> 
> Read http://www.wattpad.com/story/3068715-dark-side-of-the-payne if you wanna where this is coming from.

**Zayn's POV**

I managed to gather the fact that  _he'_ s the reason why I was so compelled to come here.

   Harry is my fated mate and there's no way around it.

    _But he's in love with Louis... I could smell that human's scent so clearly on him. What's the point of having a mate who won't love me? Hell, why do I even bother?_

Shaking my head, I go deeper into the forest once I put all my clothes back on. That cheeky little bastard already left, no doubt back to that human.

   Huffing, I gather my Powers to transform into a wolf, the form I despise so much as a demigod. 

   Yes, I, Zayn Javadd Malik, is a demigod son of Hypnos, the Greek god of sleep. That's partially the reason why I sleep so much, to be honest. In my dreams, I see all the possibilities of future... I guess I've precognition that way...

   Sometimes, I walk in memories of others' in my sleep, often my bandmates' and the gods'. It's a grueling thing, walking in other people's memories. Sometimes, I wish I weren't a demigod with these kind of powers. I guess you just gotta live by what's given, no complaints...

   Refuing to think about Harry, I flash to my chamber and sit on my chaise, which resembles a throne. Hey, I  _am_  the alpha of the entire UK, so basically, I got couple thousand werewolves under my command. My second in command just happens to be another demigod, a son of Ares and he was born in Canada but came to England at a young age. His name is James and I trust him just a tad bit more than the other omegas. Hence the reason why he's my beta.

   "You called, master?" I really hate it when they call me master. I'm barely 20!

   "A, stop calling me that  B, yes, I need you to spy on the French werewolves... um the loup-garous. They've been spotted on the South Yorkshire two days ago."

   "I can smell him, y'know." James comments, sniffing at my flashed-on clothes. "Your mate." He adds at my confused face. 

   "So? He wants nothing to do with me. It was the full moon's allure, James. He just needed a shag."

   "Yuck, I hate how cats smell," James wrinkles his nose. "And don't deny it,  _master,_ you know the allure of the mate, and claiming him."

    Sometimes, I wonder why he's my beta. "First, he is  _not_  my mate. Second, he's a were-leopard. Third, he probably thinks the same with me."

    _I wonder if he thought about Louis when it was me shagging him senseless._

 _Well, duh! He's in love with the Tommo!_ The sensible part - also known as my conscience - retorts.  _Harry will never love you the way he loves Louis. Get a grip._

 _You're supposed to be my conscience, stop bringing me down,_ I growl at myself, refusing to show my weakness.

    _Whatever, I'm_ supposed _to knock some sense into ya. Go out and be part of a patrol. Maybe find an Italian bitch to shag and forget about Harry._

 _He's my_ mate,  _for gods' sake!_ I really wish I could punch myself now.  _I won't stop until he surrenders to the Mate Bond._

_You have three months for that, or he's out of your life for good and you'll be forced into celibacy._

_Wow, thanks for the pep talk, mate... me... whatever and however I call you._

Shaking my head, I flash to the Siberian forest and turn into my wolf form, the transformation painless and quick as always. I just feel the little electric jolt through me as my jaw elongates into a snout, my nose shrinking until it's a size of a button. My clothes melt away and I have a brief sense of nakedness before my fur covers my entire body. My feet mold as they turn into hindpaws, the toes now just paw-tips, claws instead of nails. My arms shrink a bit, into the height of a timber wolf as my fingers shorten to form paws, nails growing into claws. My spine re-arranged itself so that I'm forced to go on all fours.

   I tear up the ground with my left forepaw, the snow soft under it. I let out a howl, letting the wood creatures know that I'm here. I don't usually fancy being a wolf but when I have too much thoughts in my head, I just change forms and run through the wood, enjoying the feel of wind against my pelt, letting it wash away my conflictions.

    _Wash away the pain my little love for Harry is causing me._

Shaking my head, I let out a snarl - aimed at no one in particular, and start sprinting into nowhere, deeper into the forest.

~*~

    **Harry's POV**

    _Gods, I can't believe I just did that!_

I growl into my pillow for the thousandth time tonight, my leopard ears twitching from anger and dismay.

   For the last half hour, I locked myself in my room, and cried into the pillow, hating how I gave into the lure of the full moon and shagged Zayn. Well, he was a good shag, but nothing more. It was definitely an one-off, and it won't happen again.

    _But you Marked him._  My conscience tells me, my ears twitching again.  _Once you Mark a person, or one of the causes of Marking them, there's a potential of him or her being your mate._

Zayn, as my mate? Yeah, and Loki isn't all that evil.

    _But why is my head filled with images of him fucking me, our legs tangles together as he thrusts into me hard and fast, my head thrown back from pleasure as I beg for my release? Him scratching me behing the ears and kissing me forcefully after we both climax together? His lips pressed to the crook of my neck as he Claims me as his mate and Bonding our lives together? No, I'm certain Louis is my mate, not Zayn. What happened earlier tonight was a simple, meaningless shag, caused by the lure of the full moon. There's no way in Hel I'm mates with Zayn. Surely he can't be my mate? I mean I knew from the beginning that Niall was meant to be Liam's soulmate but that's it. No more "in-band" couples. I can't fall for Zayn when I'm truly madly deeply in love with Louis!_

Whenever I'm mad, I change halfway, in my half and half form, hence the reason why I've a pair of leopard ears. Like a cat, I love it when someone scratches them. Once or twice, I was in my half and half form and Louis scratched my ears, earning a bout of throaty purrs from me.

    _Stop thinking about him!_

_Hush, conscience. I'm having a headache no thanks to you!_

_Uh, do I sound like I care? Deep inside, you know that Louis can never be your mate when there's someone else!_

_Who the hell are you talking about?_

_Gee, I wonder what the last hour was all about. You know very well that it wasn't a full moon's lure, Harold. You know there's a reason why you shagged him._

_Hell to the fucking no, you moron. Wait, did I just call myself a moron?_

_Yup, and wouldn't be the first time._

_Shut it._

With that, I stop the pointless conversation with myself with a loud growl. I'm just gonna sleep and forget that I ever let Zayn touch me in ways Louis never did.

~*~

   I wake up, in my human form cos I have that much demigods powers, and stretch like a cat (Louis always teased me about this when we lived in a flat together since leopards aren't nothing but big, spotted cats), my mouth opening into a catlike yawn.

   Slowly, and languidly, I reach for the clock, which reads 8:15. Great, I'm late for the rehearsals before the TMH tour starts off...

   Deciding to ditch the rehearsals, I grab for my black studded collar (I'm not a soft kitten, nope), and metallic grey tee and black skinnys with silver chains. 

   5 minutes later, I'm dressed like a typical Gothic kid and I head to the local club for Goths and vampire wannabes. For the effect, I let my fangs slide out, to fit in and shite.

   The entire time I'm in the club, I feel eyes boring into me, and another supernatural looming over me.

   When I exit the club, a cold hand rests on my shoulder, and I make the mistake of turning around, and the last thing I remember before I pass out is a pair of steely grey eyes.

~*~

   Not like how I woke up in the morning, I wake up with someone poking at my side with something spiky, which feels goddamn prickly against my leopard pelt.

   I growl at the attacker, baring my teeth and soon find out that I'm muzzled. I look down at my body and see my fur sticking out everywhere, dirt dusting my glossy black pelt. 

    _Why am I fucking muzzled and kept in my black leopard form? And gods, this place fucking reeks of dogs._

"That's because the last time some other 'shifter was kept in this cell, it was a werewolf, someone under the Malik clan," says a voice I recognise.

    _"Thor?"_

   Now, it's a surprise, my great uncle - in a way - kidnapping me, who really, really hates the demigods and Loki's relations...

   This is gonna suck for me.

    **Zayn's POV**

 I was having a nice nap - I wasn't chasing after rabbits or anything like that in my dream, mind you! - when I had  _that_  feeling, the feeling you get when something goes wrong.

   Grumbling about my alpha duties, which I ditch half the time, I get dressed since I never sleep in clothes, just my boxers (or briefs, but that's not the point). I smell blood wafting through my house and I flash downstairs, a frown creasing my forehead.

   I see my beta, James, covered in blood and barely breathing, claw marks scored down his torso and legs, his body more of a bloody heap of flesh than a human being (a werewolf, but that's not the point).

   "What happened to you?" I query the scarcely-breathing wolf, who resorts to the pack telepathy link we all share. Witty git.

    _"We were attacked while we were on watch on Styles... others didn't survive but he wanted me to carry a message... said he won't survive if you don't come to the rendezvous..."_

James passes out and returns to his wolf form, which is a white European wolf, kinda small, but with really strong jaws. I carry him to the guest bedroom and call up a healer, who answers my call immediately. I tell him to do his job and save him, since I grew up knowing James since we were just more than pups.

   I have to save Harry's arse, and hope I don't die in vain.

~*~

   The London night air is cold as always, and I've been standing here alone in my expensive black duster coat, complete with my black combat boots and black leather gloves, waiting for this bloke who supposedly has  _my_ Harry captive. Something - also sometimes referred to as my conscience - tells me this is not a random Hunter who caught him...

   As if on cue, a tall chav, at least six five, with ruffled russet beard and steely grey eyes appear, with a lot of lightening streaking the perfectly cloudless sky.

   "Thor, what an honour meeting you here, m'lord." As a Greek demigod, I'm partial to the whole Norse versus Greek ancient rivalry, and as a  _smart_  demigod, I don't fancy being blasted into the oblivion by pissing off a god.

   "Zayn, nice to finally meet you... the young alpha, the young demigod son of Hypnos, no? Not a lot of gods are aware, but you know Hypnos. He  _is_ the god of sleep, after all. He meets all kinds of women in sleep... Hmm, it's been such a while since the last time I'd an interaction with a human..."

   "Lord, are you here to insult my father or release Harry - my mate - on terms?"

   "No terms, I just want you to know that when the Sacrifice must be made, you've to think with your head, not your heart."

   With that, the Norse god of war and thunder leaves, a naked Harry in place of the gigantic god. Well, that is  _sooooooooooo_ much better, since my libido is still quite high.

   I pick up the unconscious boy - since when did he have kitten (okay, leopard) ears? - and flash away to my house.

~*~

   Harry wakes up half hour after I bring him to my guest room (I've plenty guest rooms in my house, that and a pool I never use), with a cute little frown creasing his eyebrows.

   "What the hell happened?" He grouses, his eyes narrowed into slits from annoyance. "Why the hell does this place smell like wet dogs?"

   "Considering you're inside a werewolf's house - one full of centuries old 'wolves - I wouldn't insult them and say they smell like wet dogs," I muse back at the curly-haired lad, a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth. "You're welcome for hearing the bullshite Thor had to say about my father and rescue your furry arse."

   "My arse is not  furry, mind ya," he retorts, his head not even off the very fluffy, lilac-coloured pillow I bought few years ago for Safaa's birthday but she thought it was too uncomfortably fluffy, so it's cast away to the guest room. None of my guests complained, and since Harry's part-cat, he'd love anything fluffy.

   "Well, it sure is when you're in your cute little kitty form."

   "I'm not a kitty!" Harry hisses at me, his beautiful forest green eyes narrowing into slits. "And why the hell am I naked? Did you rape me in sleep?"

   "Gods, no! In case you didn't know, I'd to listen to Thor talking bullshite about my father," I repeat myself, baring my teeth in a true wolf fashion.

   "Why would Thor know about your father?"

    _Crap, he doesn't know yet._

 "Any god would know about a former alpha of the entire country," I retort, and stare into the unblinking green orbs, which are still in slits from suspicion. "And I've had my omegas watching over you arse since, well, you might be my mate." The last five words choke out of my mouth, and Harry's eyes narrow even more.

   Within a second, he's in front of me, his claws digging into my chest. "We aren't mates, goddammit! You know very well who I want! That shag was meaningless and just a lure of the full mon, you git!" Tears well in his eyes, and he leans in close to me. "I'd rather be a slave of Loki than be a pathetic mate of a wolf, who knows nothing but sleeping all the time, not to mention be lazy. Gods, the Fates aren't that bitchy to make  _you_  out of everyone my fucking mate!"

   "You're so cute when you're mad and yelling. I prefer you save your voice for later, babe," I muse outloud, clamping my mouth as soon as the lips leave my mouth.

   "There's no later,  _babe,_ " he throws the last word at me, suddenly realising he's buck naked and flashes a pair of Levi's jeans on himself. "I would enjoy killing you, though, for ever mentioning there's a chance of us being bloody mates."

   "Will you be naked when you do it? Cos I'm all -" My words are cut off by a loud  _boom_ , which is soon followed by the ground shaking under our feet.

   "MASTER!" I hear the shout from James and Kyros - his cousin who happens to be in my immediate pack - and I flash to where they are, just to be greeted by a -

   "A hellhound?" Harry scoffs beside me, and I can hear his smirk. "This can't be someone's idea of a prank, I eat badder dogs than that mangy thing."

   "Hey!" Kyros looks really hurt, since he was just sort of called a mangy dog. "D'you realise those  _dogs_  have feelings?"

   "Not answering to a dog, you prat." Harry hisses at the young pup, teeth bared. "Anyways, who has an idea why that thing just got here? Cos I was about to take a nap..."

    _Such a cat thing to say... cats sleep all the time, don't they?"_

"You can take a nap home, Harold," I roll my eyes, eyeing the beast warily. I can't just reveal myself as a demigod in front of Harry. I recall Louis throwing a fit when Harry told us his little secret about a year and half after the band was formed. "Or we can take out this thing together."

   "How about I watch you kill that thing and judge whether or not you're worthy of being my mate?" He counters, his mouth already widening to form a yawn. 

   " _Now_  you admit we're mates?" I practically yell at the kitten boy, who flinches visibly. "What changed your mind, kitty?"

   "'M not a kitty!" He hisses at me, his beautiful jade-green eyes narrrowed into slits like a pissed off cat. "I'm just saying that there's a slight bit of possiblity that we  _might_  be mates, Malik."

   "Have I already mentioned you're so cute when you're angry, kitten?" I ignore him, since leopards  _are_  big cats, known to everyone alive. "And can we have hate sex later? I'll even let you top."

   "Tempting offer, Zayn, but I'll keep my arse to myself."

   Whilst we were talking, James and Kyros took action and lunged at them in their wolf forms, their teeth sinking into the hellhound's neck, but it looked like it was doing no real damage. It was either I reveal myself as a demigod or try killing that in my wolf form.

   Being the idiotic alpha I am, I choose the latter.

   Transforming mid-leap, I jump up into the air, the change of form as painless as ever. 

   From the corner of my eyes, I see that James is being thrown off the beast, falling onto the ground hindquarters-first. I howl in fury, lunging at the thing's neck and manage to pierce its thick pelt with my teeth, tasting the dark, icky blood of the Underworld. I don't release despite the taste of the horrible blood, holding on until Kyros leaps towards the hellhound and bites down its calf pretty hard. The monster rears and lets out a growl, from the pain, I suppose, and its bloodred eyes widen. Seeing my chance, I score my claws down its throat, leaving a bloody gash on their wake. It howls this time, definitely from pain, and soon disintergrate into dust, leaving a stench behind. I wrinkle my nose and kick at the dust, as if it were dirt.

   "That was pretty impressive," Harry muses, his legs crosses now, his ferocious green eyes unwavering as he looks at me still in my wolf form. "Taking the hellhound without the help of a demigod... are you sure you aren't one as well?"

   I flinch inwardly, hoping Harry can't smell my uneasiness. "Please, if I were a demigod, you'd be able to sense my Powers."  _But I do a good job of hiding it, and since we're from different pantheons, it's even harder for you to figure out._ I add to myself, swishing my tail behind me. "Your imaginations amuse me... are they still active in bed?"

   "Yuck, I'm too young for this," Kyros wrinkles his nose from fake disgust. In human years, the pup is only 17, soon to be in his prime and in need of search for his mate. "Master, can you just save the dirty talk with your mate for later?"

   "I told you not to -"

   "I'm not his mate." Harry snaps at the young wolf, making him whimper.

   "Hey! You had no right to frighten Kyros!" I snarl at him, baring my teeth at the younger demigod/were-leopard. 

   "He called me your fucking mate! I am  _not_  your mate, you idiotic gits!" Harry lashes out verbally, his Powers doubling from his rage. "So fuck off, before I decide to kill you all."

   That's not an empty threat since all pantheons know that there would be a Norse demigod whose destiny is to overthrow his own one and become the new king of the gods.

   "Calm the hell down, Hazza. No need to be all angsty and stuff. Can we go grab coffee or something?" I try to sound nonchalant, like I'm not talking to someone who has powers to kill us all with one flick of his hand.

   "I'm not going anywhere with you unless it's for the band!" Whirlwinds start to form around the young were-leopard, and I realise he's beyond pissed from Kyros' comment.

   "C'mon, Harry. Looks like you could use some relaxing and caffeine will do it for ya!"

   The curly haired lad narrows his eyes and contemplate his options, and I can practically see the battle inside his head. It's to either go with me, or look like a complete jerk who's saying no to a simple suggestion.

   "Fine, but you're paying," his leopard ears twitch before they disappear.

~*~

   After 10 minutes or so, we're sat at a table at Starbucks, taking sips of our coffess, not really speaking to each other. Every once in a while, we'd look at each other but the eye contact last less than a second. I start to tap my finger against the table, which earns a glare from Harry.

   "You cats are so weird..." I muse out loud, and he hisses at me.

   "I'm a leopard, not a cat." He retorts, his eyes narrowed into slits.

   "Yeah, leopards are big felines, aka cats," I stick my tongue out at him, and he bloody pokes it. I try to bite his finger, but he's quick enough to pull away before I can do so.

   "If you're gonna keep on hating me, can we have hate sex later?" That earns a kick under the table. "Okay, okay, fine, we don't have to."

   Harry opens his mouth to say something then closes again, suddenly craning his neck around. I frown when four figures appear out of nowhere - fucking demigods or Weres - and grab him before he can say anything. They flash away and my mouth gape open.

   What the fuck just happened?

**Harry's POV**

Random four blokes grab me and flash me away somewhere unfamilar... but it looks like a torture room since there's a bloody poker and other torture things... This isn't gonna be fun...

   A cloud of red smoke appears and it takes form into a man and I just stare at him.

   "Loki?" I call out, surprise coating my voice. "Why do you have me here?"

   "Because I don't like the fact that you're involved with Zayn, grandson," he smirks at me, his cold grey eyes piercing into my green ones.

   Before I can retort, there's a flash of black light that fills up the torture chamber and I see - 

   "ZAYN?!" I say his name from disbelief. Why would he track me down?"   

   "Let go of my mate, Loki," he bristles from real anger, which quite frightens me. "Or I swear to gods, I'll kick your butt to the Underworld."

      _Huh?_

"Oh, if it isn't the alpha Zayn himself," Loki snickers, as if he finds the threat amusing. "Are all your band mates oblivious to the truth?"

    _Huh?_ I repeat myself brilliantly.

   "Lord Loki, I do not intend to tell them until I am ready myself, so please, don't tell me mate or I'll do everything in my power to entrap you in Tartarus forever," Zayn grits his teeth, his amber eyes glowing.

   "You truly care about my grandson?" Oh, now you care. "He'll never love you the way he loves that human, you know that, right, Malik? You can give all your devotion to your dear mate, but Louis will always have a place in his heart. Even years after you finish the mating ritual, Harry will always wish Louis were his mate, not you."

   Zayn snarls at Loki in a true alpha fashion. "I know l some things should stay broken and I'm well aware this should remain spoken but I've been working on the things I've been learning all wrong. My start with Harry might not have been smooth, but hear my word, m'lord. It doesn't really matter that whether or not Harry is my mate nor does it matter that the fact that we mated because of the full moon's lure. All I know is that there is  _something_  between me and Harry, something that is undeniable. Harry may resent me for rest of his life for something that happened few nights ago, but we cannot change what the Fates have in store for us. I'm willing to accept whatever he decides, since I care about him enough to let him go and be celibate for rest of my life."

    _He'd really risk the life of celibacy and accept my rejection of completing the mating ritual?_ Part of me is amused by this side of Zayn. During his speech, I started to notice how he worries his lower lip with his teeth when he's slightly anxious. Or how his amber-brown eyes reflect the sunlight so it's much lighter shade of amber with tint of gold. I can remember how they were shade of pale topaz yellow when-

    _No, Styles, don't think about that now._ I give myself a mental slap on the face.  _I can't possibly think about sex when my grandfather could blast my possible mate to the oblivion and we have to come up with excuses how Zayn Malik of One Direction disappeared from the face of Earth._

   "That was an impressive speech, young alpha," Loki looks genuinely amused, his cold eyes scanning Zayn's tanned figure. "Do you really think I could ever forgive-"

   "Since when the fuck do you care?" I shout at my grandfather. "You never gave a fuck about Hel, my mother, when she was cast to Helheim eons ago, and definitely didn't give a damn that she'd occasionally mate with  _humans_ and had other demigods. Why does it suddenly matter that the prophecy has been fulfilled and I was born? I hate the fact that I was born with all these powers; I wish I never was a demigod who's also a Were-leopard!"

   Energies vibrate as fury fuels my Powers and Loki cringes visibly, his poise changed slightly. He lets out a long, dragged sigh and buries his face in his hands. "Harry, this isn't the right time to discuss the prophecy... just go with the young alpha, I won't interfere any further."

   With that, I find myself back in Zayn's house, with curious looking pups - whose names I don't bother remembering - looking at us. The younger one, the one I snapped at earlier, gives me a sniff and I hiss at him. 

   "You smell like... I dunno, that's a scent I've never had," the younger wolf shrugs. "Who were you with?"

   "A god," Zayn replies curtly and the wolf trots off with his friend.

   "Zayn..." I feel a lump in my throat from what I'm about to say. "What you said back at Loki's temple..."

   "It doesn't really matter, right? He's abso-bloody-lutely right. Even if we complete the mating ritual, you'll always love Louis, after you somehow fall for me. I'll always be your second choice because I can't be who you originally wanted. I can cope with that, really, but it'll bug me that  _I won't have your heart entirely for myself._ " 

   During his last eight words, Zayn slowly walked forward, causing me to back up against a wall, which conveniently left our lips barely half an inch apart from each other's. I can clearly distinguish a manly musk mixed with faint smoke of cigarrettes and a wet dog's smell  **(A/N Just like twilight, sigh, I did watch the first movie)**. I see his eyelashes fluttering, his hands on my hips and breaths leave from my slightly parted lips in short gasps.

   My eyes flutter close when his soft, plump lips crash onto mine, his arms pulling me forward as he starts to kiss me, his lips soft like butterfly wings. Back of my mind tells me that I should push him away, that I shouldn't even be in this position since I love Louis.

   But the rational, more reasonable part of me knows that Zayn in fact  _is_ my mate, my alpha, my soul mate. That it was predestined that we should be together and we belong with each other. 

   My hand seems to have a mind of its own, raising up to cup Zayn's face in it as I reciprocate the kiss. I pull him even closer as I really participate in the kiss, my lips moving against his in a synchronised motion. Hearing Zayn's little growls have - shall I say - a wee bit of effect on me and Zayn presses me hard against the wall, his hands running up and down my sides.

   After a while, Zayn's hand stop at the bottom hem of my shirt, and he halts his movements, as if asking for permission before doing anything else. I nod, and he pulls my shirt up, breaking off the kiss, and takes my shirt off.

   "Beautiful..." He murmur as he starts to flutter kisses all over my chest, his lips and tongue mapping out my skin, his tongue outlining each tattoo etched there. He takes time tonguing my nipples - all four of them - with a sly smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

   Getting impatient, I flash us to the room I'd woken in couple hours ago and push him down on the bed, my leopard ears twitching in a playful way.

   Zayn arches a brow questioningly when I start to unbutton his plaid shirt and toss it away, straddling his waist as I kiss his chest. "Don't worry... I won't do anything you don't want..." I mumble against his chest as I slowly kiss down his torso, to his abs, then licking down his happy trail. When I reach the button fly of his jeans, I hear a choked inhale of breath and my confidence doubles, knowing I'm doing this right.

   Popping open his button fly with my teeth, I tug down the trousers, revealed a slightly tented black Calvin Klein briefs. Purring like a little kitten who just had its first bowl of cream, I nip at the base of his length through the material and Zayn lets out a breathy moan. 

   "You like that, Zee?" I look up at him through heavy lids, and I see his golden amber orbs are darkened from lust. "Do you want my mouth on your dick, babe?"

   His member fully hardens from my mouth and I let out a soft bout of purrs before resuming nipping at his length through his briefs. I nip up his length, and he thrusts his hips half from frustration, half from his arousal. I palm his arse, proper groping it as I tug at the waistband of his tight Calvin Klein teasingly.

   "Fuck, stop teasing me, Harry..." Zayn whimpers brokenly, his eyes pleading, but still holding the gaze of lust. "Just fuck me already."

   "Oh, but I really like this, Zee," I slide his briefs down using my teeth, and rake my eyes over his impressive bulge. Purring from satisfaction, I kiss the base of his length, causing Zayn to thrust his hips up again.

   Agonisingly slowly, I kiss up his length, dragging my tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, and once I reach his tip, I swirl my tongue around once, twice. After that, I envelope my lips around the head, slowly impaling my mouth on Zayn's hard on.

   Zayn, however, has a different agenda.

**Zayn's POV**

   Harry nips at my half-hard cock through the stupid briefs I decided to wear today and I buck my hips up, wanting to feel his warm, wet mouth fully on my skin.

   "You like that, Zee?" He teases, his leopard-green eyes alit with lust and amusement. "Do you want my mouth on your dick, babe?"

   I feel myself fully harden from his words, embarassingly enough, and I bite back the urge to flip us over and just slam into his tight arse.

   "Fuck, stop teasing me, Harry... Just fuck me already."

   "Oh, but I really like this, Zee." Harry slides my briefs down with his teeth, my bare length slapping against my stomach as he does so. Painfully slowly, he kisses up my shaft, licking up the vein on the underside. His lips soon envelope my tip and he starts to go down on my length.

   I don't have time for that.

   I thrust up, soon met with warmth of his mouth and feels the tip of my shaft hit the back of his mouth and his eyes water a bit, gagging slightly. He accepts his order when I grab his curls and force him down on me, his nose prodding against the base of my length. He bobs his head up and down as I thrust up, controlling his movement with the hand that is gripping a lock of his curls. He moans around his mouthful, one of his hands cupping my tightening sacs and starts to massage them.

   "Fuck, you look so pretty like that, my cock in your mouth, Haz," I continue to fuck his mouth, loud moans escaping from me and at the moment, I'm so turned on I don't care that James and Kyros can hear us. "I'll fuck your face until I cum inside your mouth, and make you swallow my load, yeah?"

   Harry doesn't reply - granted that his mouth is full with my shaft - and continues to bob his head up and down, his free hand travelling down to cup his growing problems. He palms himself as he sucks extra hard on my length, moan-purring as I thrust up again, lodging my tip to the back of his throat again.

   I feel the familiar coils tightening in my lower abdomen and push my hips up faster, low growl-y moans escaping from me in a shameless manner. Getting the not-so-subtly hint, Harry pulls off, which I whine at, and he starts to suck on my sac, which is the final straw for me.

   I release my load on his face, white ribbons of cum shooting over his cheeks and a bit on his forehead. Harry wipes at his face and licks at my cum on his hand in a kittenish way. 

   I pull him up and kiss him passionately, cupping his cheek in my hand as I grope his arse with the other hand. He kisses back with equal enthusiasm, purring against my lips.

   "Do you..?" I trail off, nervous that I might actually finish off the mating ritual with him today, with Harry who might be in love with someone else even after we're mated.

   "I don't know if it's the  _thyro_  speaking or the bonds between mates but... I do love you..." Harry looks away with a shy smile, and I turn his face around, forcing him to look into my eyes. "I mean... as in more than just band mates..."

   "Haz," I start to say but a pair a soft lips brush against mine, effectively shutting me up. He nudges my lips apart soon enough, making my thoughts scatter, my mind a blank as the kiss gets heated. 

   We both remember that Harry's still half-dressed and I practically tear his jeans off (he decided to go commando, for reasons I can't fathom) and we grind our hard lengths against each other's, our teeth clicking and tongues battiling for dominance. 

   Eventually, Harry lets me take the lead in our kiss, and I ravish his mouth with my tongue, earning a moan from him when tip of my tongue flick across the roof of his mouth. Running my tongue over his, I give his length a squeeze, eliciting a moan from the kitty (erm, leopard) boy.

   "Fuck me," Harry pants out once we pull away from our kiss for breah, and I quirk an eyebrow. "Yes, what Loki said is true. Even after we finish the mating ritual, I will love Louis, but I always have and you all knew that. But you're my mate, not him, and there's a reason behind that only the Fates know. All creatures on Earth are flawed and this is mine: Loving both you and Louis. I will learn to let go of him eventually, Zayn. I want us to be mated and I shall be yours for rest of our lives."

   Confusion furrows my brows together, not fully understanding Harry. Why would be bother completing the matiing ritual with someone when his heart is taken by another?

   "I feel like I'm forcing you to do this even when you're giving me consent," I worry my lower lip with my teeth, careful not to draw any blood. "Once you mate with me, again, you'll carry my scent with you and be targeted by all my ememies, and as the alpha of the UK, I've a lot of enemies..."

   Harry grasps my length and positions me at his entrance, his eyes telling me everything I needed to know. I cover his hand with mine, slowly pushing into his tight warmth. He mewls at the fullness, his eyes screwing shut from the initial pain. I brush the stray curls away from his forehead I push in, kissing side of his face and neck to relax him.

   "It's okay, Haz..." I croon in his ear as his eyes water from having me fully inside him, and I kiss the single tear away. "You're doing good, babe..."

   Once I'm fully sheathed, I stay still, letting Harry adjust to my size. I'm not that big, but I'm not small wider, not to mention my width...

   Harry nods his approval and I start to thrust in and out of the younger boy, his soft "uh"s, moans and occasional growls spurring me on. He pulls my head down to kiss me heatedly, not wasting any seconds to stick his tongue deep inside my mouth. Despite the fact that I'm the one in control right now, I let him take lead in our fervent kiss, gripping his thighs as I thrust into him at an relentless pace.

   I was lost in pleasure of his tightness around me and the way he was kissing me when I hear him moan out my name and I assume I found his prostate. Smirking into the kiss, I fling his legs over my shoulder, his oversized feets dangling in the air as I proper pound into the sensitive spot inside him, making him cry out from pleasure with each stroke.

   Initially, I'm surprised when I hear low rumbles resonating throughout the room, but then I realise it's Harry purring. 

 _Like a cat,_ I make a mental note, pausing to move against my  _mate_  for a while, causing Harry to buck against the base of my member from confusion.

   I grip his waist as I thrust harder into him, feeling the familiar tug in the lower abdomen area. I can feel that Harry is close to, judging by the way his face is scrunched up, loud moans and purrs escaping from his throat.

   Harry's the first to come, yowling, which is definitely a feline sound, as white ribbons of his seed shoot between our bodies, most of it landing on his chest but couple streaks staining my chest. The clenching of his walls around me brings me to the edge and I cry out his name as I release deep inside him.

   We both feel the  _thryo_ **(A/N A term I borrowed from Dark Hunter series, which means mates having the urge to bond their lives together during sex when they have sex after finding out who their mates are. If one of the bonded mates die, the other dies soon after)** consuming us and when Harry opens his mouth, revealing fangs, I shake me head no.

   I'm not certain I want to be bonded with him, but we've plenty of time to figure if we really want to bond our lives together.

 


End file.
